The present disclosure relates generally to air data systems, and more particularly to air data systems utilizing traditional air data sensors and acoustic sensors for generating aircraft air data parameter outputs.
Modern aircraft often incorporate air data systems that calculate air data outputs based on measured parameters collected from various sensors positioned about the aircraft. For instance, the air data outputs may include angle of attack, angle of sideslip, calibrated airspeed, Mach number, altitude, or other air data parameters.
As aircraft systems such as flight control systems and stall protection systems become more highly integrated, complex, and automated, the integrity of air data information used by these aircraft systems becomes increasingly important. As such, these highly complex systems typically utilize redundant inputs of air data information that are measured by independent sources. The independent sources of air data are often desired to be derived from dissimilar equipment to reduce the risk of common mode errors occurring amongst the separate sources of air data. This redundancy, independence, and dissimilarity of air data outputs is strongly recommended worldwide by certification authorities and is typically required for airworthiness certification of the aircraft.